Beso
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: El primer beso de Roxas.---- AKUROKU oneshot.


Ah...lo que me haces hacer xD. eres simplemente maravillosa.

* * *

De la mano…ese dia no me solto la mano.

Aveces el guante que tenia puesto me hacia sentir algo alejado…a pesar de ser pocos milímetros, es mucha la diferencia tocar su piel que solo un pedazo de tela.

Aun asi…caminar por todo el evento junto a él me hace sentir protegido, su mano era suficiente para sentirme feliz. Saber que a veces me veía también me hacia feliz. No lo sabe, pero varias veces lo cache con sus ojos en mi rostro…con una sonrisa. Mas que solo estar viendo…sus ojos verdes estaban contemplando. Sin necesidad de pensar en nada mas, pero ver lo brillante de sus ojos cuando volteaba a verle. Es tan gracioso saber que piensa en mi como pienso en él. Es tan honroso saber que lo hago sonreir…que me arden las mejillas de tan solo saberlo

Yo…bueno, jamás nunca había tenido una relación con otra persona, he querido a muchos si, pero nunca eh experimentado el amor reciproco. Debo de decir que todo el mundo debe sentirlo. Es una satisfacción tan llenadora. Te remarca que eres único para otra persona. Te dice que lo mas bello de la vida…es sentír que alguien te ama…por como eres, con todos los malditos defectos que aveces ciegan la apariencia y esas cualidades que enaltecen el alma. Si. Asi lo quiero. Si. Asi me quiere. Me lo ha dicho, se lo he dicho y se lo diría mil veces si el quiere.

Lo que menos me importa es que la gente nos vea mal. ¿Qué saben ellos?. Sus ojos los limitan, lo bonito del amor es saber apreciar el alma y no la apariencia. Se que a la sociedad aun le falta aceptar ciertas cosas nuevas, pero me alegra ser de esos que ya pueden ver.

Oh pero en fin…Esa tarde fue mas que maravillosa, me la pase a su lado, desde muy en la mañana había olido su perfume, me había sentado a su lado admirando lo bello que era…sabiendo que todo el mundo veía su cabello rojo como el fuego. Cada niño lo detenia para tomarle una fotografía. Sonreia cuando regresaba y tomaba mi mano de nuevo.

Pronto salimos.

Salimos porque pronto me iría…Mi hermano Cloud había llamado para decirme que vendría por mi en poco tiempo, quise salir para estar con él a solas.

Sentados en las sillas de la parte de afuera del recinto, comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué importa mientras estuviera con él? …ahí…fue perfecto.

Sabia que me estaba viendo, pude atraparlo varias veces…él también lo hizo… con mis ojos sobre él, pero solo sonreía.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Ya hacia tiempo que…quería darle muchas cosas. Queria que fuera el primero.

"¿Sabes que seria incomodo?"

Comenze a hablar rompiendo el hielo. Pregunto curioso.

"¿Qué?"

"Que quisiera besarte…y que mi hermano nos viera"

…¿Acaso eso salió de mi boca?

¿lo pensé?

…Seguramente no.

Por un momento me arrepentí rotundamente…pero sospresivamente, su sonrisa me dijo todo, asintió conmigo y por alguna razón supe que estaba deacuerdo conmigo.

"…Vamos a otra parte". Ofreci.

Sin otra explicación se levanto conmigo y nos dirigimos a otra parte, no mas privada pero si mas alejada del monton de personas que estaban afuera…no lo pensé. No sabia que demonios estaba pasando. Pero saldría bien, estaba seguro. Estaba con él…¿Qué mas puedo decir?.

Volvimos a nuestros temas de la nada. Axel es asi, soporta cada estupides que me sale de la boca y sigue sonriendo…y por eso como lo quiero

Entonces fue cuando mientras estaba a su lado, Salieron de su boca esa lista de palabras que hasta el momento solo las mencionaría algún personaje de una película en una escena ridículamente cursi.

"…Aquí no te ve tu hermano"

Mi corazón dio un rebote y mi sonrisa salto por mis pies.

Me sentí maricon al saber que mis piernas se habían enredado en ellas mismas.

Despues oi mi risa neviosa, sintiendo sus dedos formarse uno solo con mi mano

"Es eso una indirecta?"

"Puede ser…"

Entonces vi que volteo hacia mi, no solo para verme como las veces pasadas, esta vez estaba buscando otro tipo de contacto…inclino su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, yo lo hice por mecánica. Su perfume me envolvió.

Fue entonces cuando sentí otro calor encima de mi, unos labios tocando los mios y luego una sensación de placer por la espalda

...

Me había besado.

Al separarse rio al ver lo rojo que me puse. No es que me diera gracia alguna, talvez era simplemente la culminación de mis nervios.

"…Ah…creo que me sentare"

Tuve que. No quería colapsarme de la nada.

Fue cuando se agachó a verme cuando me di cuenta que ese beso no fue solo porque era el momento. Tambien…porque simplemente quiso, en verdad lo quería. Se le pudo ver en su mirada, estaba mas que contento…creo que le gustaba verme feliz.

Pero bueno…después del rato de preocupación, risas y nervios… logré pararme de nuevo y ponerme a su lado…ahora con mas confianza…sabia que estaba comodo a su lado.

Claro…uno nunca es suficiente.

"…¿No hay mucha gente verdad?"

"…Um…asi es Roxie, no veo mucha gente pasar"

"…Muy bien…"

Un momento de silencio…luego, voltee hacia él y tomándolo de la mejilla acerque su rostro al mio para besarle de nuevo.

No me di cuenta del tiempo…cuando (maldita sea) mi hermano me hablo para decirme que estaba cerca de donde estaba.

"…Aw…ya tienes que irte entonces…"

"…Si, me hablo, ya estaba cerca"

Con una cara muy larga, alze mis brazos envolviendo su espalda en un abrazo. Lo besé de nuevo…para despedirme, y le desee suerte para el resto del dia en un susurro…me pidió que estudiara, sabia que el en dos días presentaría un examen difícil…y aspire de nuevo su perfume, esta vez…de cerca. Creo que cerre los ojos por un momento…solo me guiaba su aliento.

Pronto llegó mi hermano. Con un "te quiero" me despedí y mientras me subia al auto, lo vi entrar…no lo sabe…pero en ese instante mire al cielo y di un suspiro.

Axel me vuelve loco.

Y no puedo esperar para estar con él de nuevo.

Supe entonces que mi suerte apenas estaba comenzando.


End file.
